


The world is ending so please hold me

by p16husky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apocalypse, I came up with this at 4 AM, M/M, forgive me lmao, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p16husky/pseuds/p16husky
Summary: There's something about the world ending that really makes you think





	The world is ending so please hold me

Lance would have to say that the end of the world was rather pleasant, for it did not end in the sun blowing up.

The end of the world was pleasant because he didn’t have to see his friends die. No, they’d split up towards the beginning of the apocalypse and he hadn’t seen them from there on out. Personally, he knew they hadn’t made it. He was just glad he didn’t have to see them take their last breath.

Although, the end of the world was unpleasant because Keith was giving him these sad eyes. These eyes that could light the whole world aflame and tear it down in one gaze was looking at him so pitifully.

They hadn’t been together since the beginning, Lance could say that much. His memory was failing him at this moment. Blood loss tends to do that to you.

He’d found Keith in somewhere expected, yet unexpected.

Keith had been hiding in plain sight, tent camped out right on the street. Hell, maybe these zombies thought that was normal. Maybe it was normal because the apocalypse had started the day Infinity War came out. Made an odd amount of sense considering how many people had sat in theaters that day.

Lance could remember it like it was yesterday… Well, most of it… Keith’s voice tend to fade out in parts of it… All these months… and Keith’s voice just faded… What a damn shame.

Lance wasn’t that great at hiding in plain sight. No, he was pretty obvious, not very zombie like at all… which tend to result in a whole lot of shooting.

Although, he’d managed to remain inconspicuous this time. Probably because he was dressed in darker clothes. Or maybe because he’d hurt his leg jumping from the bridge to escape some zombies. Or maybe because he hadn’t slept in three days. Whatever the reason be, he blended well.

A tent was usually a good sign. Unless it was worn down and being attacked by zombies, tents were usually a good sign and had the possibility that a community would be there to help him.

Lance probably shouldn’t have unzipped the tent. I mean, you’d expect him to know to knock, but that just wasn’t Lance’s style.

The next thing he knew, there was a knife in his shin and a wary stranger in a hooded cloak panting and looking rather nervous.

Lance was on his knees within seconds, groaning. You’d expect for this stranger to know that zombies don’t exactly know how to open a tent, but apparently this one hadn’t gotten the message.

“Little warning next time might be nice,” Lance mumbled, glancing up at the stranger who threw back his hood and well… Lance certainly wasn’t expecting Keith, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Right back at you, buddy,” Keith shot back, tugging him into the tent and quickly zipping it up. “Glad to see you again.”

“Maybe a sorry for stabbing me would be nice.”

“Hey, I’m not the one randomly opening tents up all over town.”

It’d been just them against the world after that. Turned out Lance was good with a gun and Keith liked to get up close and stabby.

Lance had developed feelings for Keith as well, although… he didn’t say anything about them. He knew Keith and James had been a thing for awhile… He wouldn’t doubt he was waiting for his lover after everything went mostly back to normal.

And here they were now…

They’d been hiding in the tree tops, nothing special. It’s just… Lance had to say it wasn’t a great idea to not tie himself in.

So, he’d fallen. Not a huge distance, but with a loud enough thump to alert a pack of zombies. Keith… well, Keith had been up  by the time the second zombie had bitten him. He’d managed to fight the rest off and sat by Lance, quiet and sad.

“My hero,” Lance mumbled, coughing a bit as he gazed up at him. Tears formed in Keith’s eyes as he gazed at him, clutching onto his hand.

“H-Hey… don’t look like you’re just going to accept this! You have to live!” Keith told him, tears spilling over. And Lance… Lance just laughed, clutching onto his hand.

“Hey… Keith… remember… remember when you stabbed me when we met up again? This isn’t much different… is it?” Lance choked out.

Keith let out a distorted laugh, keeping a tight clutch on the other’s hand. “Fuck you, dude, of course it’s different… Cause I’m losing you this time..”

“Hey… it won’t be so bad… you won’t have to deal with my annoying face all the time..”

“Your face isn’t so bad, you know that?” Keith whispered.

“Aw shucks, buddy, didn’t know you felt that way,” Lance told him, laughing a bit and gazing at him with a light blush on his cheeks. Well, as much blood that could make it to his cheeks right now.

“You know… I don’t know if you’ll make it… so I… I wanted to say I love you,” Keith whispered softly, squeezing his hand tighter.

The world froze for Lance. Keith… Keith loved him. All this time he’d been putting aside his feelings and Keith loved him. Damn was he stupid.

“Then just hold me,” Lance whispered back, reaching his arms out to wrap around the other’s neck. And Keith just held him close, not squeezing too hard or to light… just enough to know he was still alive.

And Lance held on just as tight, not even feeling himself slip from his consciousness or from this world, just feeling himself floating… floating… floating as Keith’s voice faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but enjoy!


End file.
